We're All Alright
by CecilaAlice
Summary: When newcomer, Kimberly Huntsman moves in across the street from Donna and Eric she joins in on all the fun happenings with the gang at Point Place, and seems to have quite the liking to one of the boys. WORK IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this isn't really much to go by, but here's an introduction to my character. I just needed to at least get her in the picture. I won't be doing every episode, but I'm just gonna randomly choose a few and I'll take requests also.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

"So, how's the car?" Red addressed his son as he sat down at the table with his plate.

"Real good." Eric replied.

"By 'real good' you mean you rotated those tires like I asked you to?"

"Dad, don't they rotate every time I drive?" Eric had a smirk on his face and a tone of sarcasm, but when his father simply stared at him he could feel himself shrink back into a corner. That was obviously a bad move and Red obviously didn't think it to be very funny.

"You being a smart mouth?"

"Yes." He answered nervously, "And I'm sorry." He looked away as his mother put out a pot of food in the middle of the table and sat down to eat with them.

"Tuna casserole again?" Red complained.

Kitty looked as if she wanted to punch him where the sun don't shine, "Well, okay. How about we don't pay the car insurance, and we'll all have steak?"

Red backed down and Kitty laughed it off with her nervous laugh, changing the subject, "Well, just imagine. President Ford is coming here. Eric, honey, by the way I'm gonna need you to take a pie across the street to the new neighbors."

"To who?" Eric scooped out some of the casserole onto his plate.

"To the new neighbors. They just moved in yesterday morning so I want you to bring them a pie to welcome them to the neighborhood."

The rest of the meal was spent discussing the President's visit and other political things before Kitty sent Eric over to the new neighbor's house across the street. He walked up the front door and rang the doorbell, pie in hand and a woman with dark black hair and grey eyes answered the door with a smile. She looked like a kind lady and there were boxes for days stacked up behind her.

"Hello, I live across the street. " Eric started, handing her the pie, "My mom sent this over as a welcome gift."

"Oh, that looks delicious!" the woman smiled, showing her straight, white teeth, "Please, come in!" she stepped aside so Eric could come through and he looked around. It was obvious they had only been there the one night, there wasn't even anything hung on the walls yet, but Eric saw where they had dug out the pots and pans and some food in grocery bags sat on the counter, probably for dinner the night before and breakfast that morning. The furniture wasn't quite in place either but he could tell that had been working at it. All in all he thought they were settling in quite nicely.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" the lady asked, placing the pie on the countertop and bringing Eric away from his thoughts.

"Eric. Eric Foreman." He held out his hand and she shook it, the smile stuck on her face.

"Julia Huntsman." She replied.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Huntsman."

She nodded her head and called out around the house, "John, Kimmy, we have a visitor!"

Eric turned and around the corner came your average sized man and a girl about his age. She was small, but your average sized teenager from the looks of it. She looked to be about the same size as Jackie in almost every way from were Eric stood, but she had a more natural and pleasant smile with long auburn hair and she had the deepest, darkest brown eyes Eric had ever seen. She smiled at him and he smiled back, holding out his hand to her father.

"Honey, this is Eric Foreman." Mrs. Huntsman put her hands on his shoulders, "He lives across the street."

"The name's John Huntsman, nice to meet you." The man smiled, putting an arm around the girl, "This is our daughter, Kimberly."

"Nice to meet you." She said with the kindest smile.

After a few minutes of idle chatter about school and the town and similar things Eric looked at his watch and gestured to the door, "Well, I need to be heading back but Kim, if you like, a bunch of us like to hang out in my basement. There's a TV and couches and it's loads of fun," he chuckled when she laughed, "stop by any time."

"Thanks, I will." She smiled and they said their goodbyes as he walked out the door. Kimberly just stood there with the biggest smile on her face.

"See?" her mother said, returning to the dishes, "What did I tell you? We haven't been here forty-eight hours and you've already made a friend."

"Oh, shut up, mom." She rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed an apple from one of the grocery bags sitting on the table, "I'm gonna go work on my room."

"Okay, dear." She kissed her daughters head, "We'll go pick out paint this weekend."

"Okay mom." She smiled and walked upstairs. She stepped into her plain white room and maneuvered her way through the maze of boxes and furniture that had been unceremoniously tossed into the room. She laughed at the not so distant memory of her father carrying most of it by himself. She closed the door and leaned on the back with a smile, staring at the apple she'd taken from the kitchen. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing you recognize!**

"Now, concerning the canned goods drive—motor oil is not a food."

Kimberly sighed deeply sitting by herself at the side of the room with the rest of her new student body and she could feel the boredom rise in her core and she looked around the room to observe her surroundings, trying to not pay attention on purpose. It had been a few days since she'd officially moved in and today was her first official day of school. She had spent the past few days fixing up her room and wandering around the streets of Point Place and she felt she had at least some sense of the town that she was to spend the rest of her high school days in. She glanced around trying to ignore the obnoxiousness that was the entirety of the auditorium booing the principal as he made his speech about the president coming to visit within the next couple of days. She rolled her eyes, uncaring of the food drive or the presidential visit. She had been trying to find Eric and she felt a little part of her had been searching for him all day. She was starting to get sick of sitting by herself and not talking to anybody all day then returning to her new home only to sit and her room by herself with nothing to do. And besides, some of the bimbos that occupied the halls of the school were already beginning to get on her last nerve.

She was about to give up and just bail out of the assembly when she spotted him. Eric and who she guessed were some of his buddies were leaning up against the back wall of the auditorium, talking amongst themselves looking just as bored as she felt. She considered calling out to him but thought better of it when the principal continued to speak. She sighed again and turned back around in her seat deciding to catch up with Eric and his friends after the assembly.

"I'm sorry, it's not, and all your booing isn't gonna make it one. Now, as you all know, president ford will be visiting our fair city, and I know there are some of you ne'er-do-wells out there that might be planning some sort of quote/unquote 'social statement-type protest.'"

"I can't believe this." Hyde was telling Donna, "Who cares if Ford is coming?"

"It's better than when the Oscar Meyer Weenie-Mobile drove through." Eric put in.

"They didn't even stop. They just slowed down and threw a bunch of hot dog whistles at us." Donna said.

"Two girls in a Phallic R.V., drivin' around and handing out things you blow—" Hyde sighed, "What a great country."

"So let me tell you another thing Mr. or Mrs. Punk." Their principal said, "Protesting accomplishes nothing. Oh, sure, you might see a chance to prove your manhood or show you're cool but this is our president. Our president, darn it! So no shenanigans, you hear me? If that's your kind of attitude, you might just as well go home right now."

As they returned to halfway listening to his speech it was as if a light bulb seemed to go off in all of their brains, plots and schemes buzzing around in all of their heads, it was like a puzzle coming together. And among all of this Fez tried to sneak out the door without success, caught by one of the assistant principals and drug back into the auditorium where the five of them stood there talking amongst themselves as the students were dismissed back to their classes, waiting for the crowd to die down a bit before heading back.

"Eric?" a new voice joined them from behind Eric and he turned at his name. He smiled when he saw it was Kimberly who had approached him with her red hair down and a peasant-like shirt hung loose around her frame with her average, in-style jeans hugging her body.

"Hey!" he said, stepping to the side a bit as to let her join in the circle.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Great, hey guys, this is Kim. She just moved in across the street from me and Donna. Kim, this is Donna, Fez, Kelso, and Hyde."

She said her hellos and nice-to-meet-yous and Donna turned to her, welcoming her with open arms, "Oh! I saw you guys moving in the other day. I was gonna stop by but I never got the chance. I live next door to Eric."

"Sweet. Stop on by any time." She smiled with a laugh.

They chatted for as long as they could without getting into too much trouble for not getting to class when they were supposed to. Kimberly didn't much care about getting back to class, she was just excited to have friends to talk to and hang out with now, though she was a little afraid to admit she had no idea where her next class was.

"I'm just worried I'll get lost." Kimberly said in a joking matter at Donna's question. She couldn't lie, she actually really liked it here, she was just ready to be able to get around on her own and know where things were.

"What's your next class?" The hippie-looking boy with a curly afro, Hyde suddenly jumped in.

"Um, English, I think."

"Me too. I'll walk you." He stepped up and placed a light touch on her back.

"Okay." She smiled without a second thought. They said their goodbyes and once they were gone Donna turned to the rest of the group. Everyone simply stared in silence, unsure of what had just happened.

"Did Hyde just…?" Eric started.

"No, it couldn't be…could it?" Donna shifted her eyes. There was a moment of silence and they all dismissed it and headed to their separate classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry it's been a few days since my last update. I've almost finished watching the entire series! I'm very proud of my accomplishments for Christmas break…**

**I don't own anything you recognize!**

Hyde paced back and forth in the Forman's basement with a baseball glove in one hand, tossing the baseball between that and his hand. The rally for the president's visit was coming up soon and he was determined to come up with some kind of plan to make some sort of protest happen. Fez, Eric, and Kelso sat amongst the chairs around the room just waiting for some miraculous idea to come to them but so far there was no such luck.

"Look, guys, we gotta do something that says we will not pay homage to a corrupt electoral system." Hyde said, throwing the baseball into his glove once again.

"I know. A bloody coup!" Fez suggested.

"That's good but we're looking for something great—something that would make our founding fathers proud, man, you know?"

They were quiet a moment, thinking hard on what they might could do when Kelso stood up with a goofy grin on his face, "Let's streak!"

Hyde turned to him with a look of pride, "Bingo!"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to do that. Just run buck naked through a sea of people. Be free and shake it around. All right, who's in?"

"Will people be chasing us with torches and pointy sticks?" Fez asked.

Kelso looked at him, "No."

"Then I am in." he stood with his usual grin.

"Great! Eric, are you in?"

"Okay, streaking. I'm—don't get me wrong. I'm completely pro-nudity but I think my dad might kill me, and I'm anti-being killed." Eric replied.

"Hey, if there wasn't some huge downside to doing something this stupid, it wouldn't be worth doing, you know?" said Hyde, "Oh! And I could write some really great slogan like 'I hate the fuzz' on my ass."

"If you hate the fuzz on your ass, why don't you shave it off?" said Fez, looking a little confused at Hyde's statement. They all stood there staring at him with a look of wonder before shaking their heads in shame when the door opened and Donna came in with Kimberly right behind her.

"Hey guys," said Donna, "I brought Kimmy with me, hope that's cool."

Everyone greeted her as Eric scooted over so Donna could sit next to him. Kimberly mumbled her thanks and pulled up a stood with a rainbow cushion near the television.

"So this is where the magic happens, huh?" she mused.

"I hope by magic you mean nothing." Hyde smirked as he sat down in his chair next to her.

Donna rolled her eyes, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"We are going to streak when the president comes." Kelso said.

Kim laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yep." Said Hyde with a smirk, "And it will be a glorious moment for all."

Kimberly laughed again, "That's great!"

"Really? I'm glad you think so. I think you'll do just fine with us, kid."

* * *

><p>On the day of the rally Kimberly caught up with Donna and Eric at lunch like she had been for the past couple of days. They weren't really talking of anything really important when Fez took a seat beside Donna with a tray of food.<p>

"All this food for forty-five cents. It is unbelievable." He said before taking a bite. Donna, Eric, and Kim watched him with smirks as his face fell and he set his fork down, "Oh, I see."

"Sorry Fez." Kim smiled. She went back to her apple and someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled when she saw Hyde with Kelso to join them for lunch, "Hey Hyde. Kelso."

"Hey Kimmy." Hyde sat down next to her and looked at Eric, "So, Foreman the rally's tonight, man. What's your decision?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna streak or not?" asked Kelso.

"Don't pressure him." Said Donna.

"No. I've been doing some thinking, and I'm in." Eric said.

"Well, you're gonna look like a bunch of idiots."

"A bunch of _naked _idiots." Kelso said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Kelso." Sarcasm was evident in Eric's voice, "Look, we must keep this quiet. It can't go beyond this table. If my father finds out what we've planned, he will nail me to the wall."

"Oh, come on Eric. He wouldn't do that." Kim smiled, taking another bite of her apple. Everyone looked at her and she eyed them nervously, "Would he?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Kimmy," Hyde turned to face her, "You haven't been here all that long so you have an excuse to think that Red isn't that bad, but trust me when I say that in the bald head of his, the wrath of God is laying dormant ready to erupt at any moment. So be careful."

Kim sat there staring at him and after a moment she leaned back and whispered to Eric, "Is he serious?"

"Oh yes, very."

She leaned back up and quickly nodded her understanding. Hyde nodded his approval and patted her back a few times before returning to his food. Donna eyed him with a look of suspicion and glanced at Eric. He wasn't paying a lick of attention but Donna was sure Hyde had some scheme going on in his head. Jackie joined them and they finished their lunch with idle chatter until it was time to return to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**So the power was out and I had nothing else to do but edit this story. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything you recognize!**

"Mom, I'm going across the street!" Kim called into the kitchen before walking towards the door.

"Okay! Here, take this to Mrs. Forman's while you're over there." Her mother handed her a beautifully made apple pie.

Kimberly smiled, "Okay, are you going to the rally tonight?"

"No, I'm going to work on getting more things unpacked. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'll be back later tonight!" she walked out the door.

"Okay. Have fun!"

Kimberly closed the door behind her and crossed the street to the Formans' house with the biggest smile on her face. She had to admit that moving to Point Place had to be the best thing that had ever happened to her. She'd never felt like she fit in anywhere until she met Eric and the gang and she didn't think she'd ever fit in anywhere else. She had a little bounce in her step as she approached the Forman residence and she could see Donna, Kelso, Hyde, Fez, and Eric all standing in the driveway, and with the boys all dressed in trench coats she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight.

"Hey guys." She said with a laugh.

"Hey Kim." Donna replied, "Who's the pie for?"

"Mrs. Forman." She eyed the boys all standing there looking like drug dealers. None of them seemed to notice she'd arrived, "I see the boys are still on for the streaking?"

"Oh, yeah. They're working out their plan of action now."

"Okay. When the president starts his speech here, I'll blow my Oscar Meyer whistle, and we go." Hyde explained.

"Hey, did you write 'I hate the fuzz' on your butt?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." He smiled with a look of triumph, "Donna, here's your lipstick back."

"Keep it." Donna made a face and looked at Kim, her face not much different.

"You got the masks?" Eric said.

"Yeah. I got three Snoopys and one Nixon." Hyde said and with a smirk and a quick 'not it!' he tapped his nose with his fore-finger. Fez and Kelso joined him.

"Damn! Fez, how'd you know how to do that?"

"My country invented 'not it.'" He replied with a sly smile.

"So, can we go already?" said Kelso, "I'm itchin' to release the hound here."

Hyde put his hand out and all the boys followed suit, "It's go time."

"Oh, well, now look at you guys." Mrs. Forman came outside and they all turned to her, "What is it with you young people and _Colombo_?"

They stared at her a moment and ran out of there faster than if someone had called out that there was a topless woman in the street. Donna and Kim laughed, shaking their heads as Mrs. Foreman approached them.

"Aren't you going, girls?"

"No, my dad's gonna make me wear this really queer jumpsuit." Donna explained, "I don't know if I can do it. It's just too embarrassing."

Kim laughed, "Yeah, and I'm going with Donna for moral support."

"You know, girls," said Mrs. Foreman, "My grandmother came from Sweden, and she had this thick, thick accent and it embarrassed me to no end. Well, I asked her not to come to my high school graduation 'cause I didn't want my friends to hear her talk, and she didn't come. Sixteen years later, she got the gout and died. You see?"

Donna and Kim glanced at each other, "No."

"All families are embarrassing. And if they're not embarrassing, then they're dead."

Donna scrunched her face in thought and Kim gave a slow, unsure nod, "Well, Mrs. Foreman, my mommy made you a pie." She held it out with a bright smile, fully ready to change the subject. Awkward situations were not her specialty.

"Oh!" Kitty gave that nervous laugh like always and took it from her, "Thank you! I'll just add it to my others I made this morning. You know I always thought we should have another redhead around here." She headed back inside and Donna and Kim exchanged glances before laughing it off and walking back to Donna's.

"You know, she's right." Said Donna, "It's nice to not be the only redhead."

Kimberly laughed, "Yeah, I'm the only redhead in my family. I get called Cherry a lot because of my middle name."

"What's that?"

"Charlotte." She made a face, obviously not a fan of the whole ordeal.

"That's cute." Donna laughed and opened the door to her house and let Kimberly in, closing it behind her.

"If you say so." Kimberly chuckled. Once they were inside Donna made a face at the red, white, and blue jumpsuit that was sitting on the kitchen table. She bypassed it and went straight into the living room while Kimberly stopped and looked at it a moment before picking it up and carrying it into the room with behind Donna.

"Donna, I don't know. Maybe you should just wear it, you know?" she said

Donna looked at her and sighed, "I don't know, Kimmy."

"Oh come on, Donna. Can it really be that big of a deal?"

Donna looked at her and she merely smiled and held up the jumpsuit with an encouraging smile. The next thing she knew she was walking towards her parents wearing a jumpsuit of blue. She looked a little ashamed when a few cheered for her arrival. She glared at Kimberly who stood at the back of the room wiggling her fingers at her with a huge grin on her face. She thought she'd had it when her father had them start to sway back and forth so as to look like they were "waving in the wind." Kimberly laughed when she saw Donna mouth the words "Oh, God" and sat down in the chair at the end of the isle. She heard some commotion and saw Hyde sit down next to her with Kelso, Fez, and Eric filling up the row. She looked at them and they said nothing.

"Did ya chicken out?" she said.

"Yep, like a mother hen." Hyde said without looking at her. She chuckled and leaned back in her seat as the rally began. After a few minutes they finally called Red to the podium to ask a question to President Ford. Kimberly, Hyde and the rest of the gang and audience cheered as he made his way to the front of the room, but to the gang's surprise, as soon as he was at the microphone he stuttered and struggled to find his words. Kimberly leaned over to Hyde.

"What's wrong with him?" She whispered. She could feel the tension filling up the room fast.

"I don't know. This isn't like him." He leaned towards her in the same whisper. They turned when they heard Kelso's voice.

"Your dad is bombing." He was telling Eric who was standing beside him with Donna in her flag suit. It was as if things were beginning to go in slow motion as the awkward tension filled the air but it quickly subsided when Eric ran out from behind the curtains set up at the back of the room wearing nothing but his socks, his shoes and a Nixon mask. Kimberly's mouth dropped as he stood there yelling out to the crowd, "Wee wee! Pee pee!" She wasn't sure whether to laugh or if she should look away but either way all she could do was sit there with her mouth open trying not to laugh her ass off staring at Eric's nude form retreating out of the emergency exit with the secret service running after him. She turned to Hyde who also had his mouth open and they busted into a fit of laughter when Red finally got the courage to ask the president the question he'd wanted to ask him ever since the matter had been brought up.

"Hey, Gerry." He said, confidence radiating off of him, "Here's my question. How the hell could you pardon Nixon?"

"What?" Kimberly laughed and gave a standing ovation to Mr. Forman, whoopin' and hollerin' with the boys next to her, more proud than ever to know the man at the podium.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. My classes started back this week so I've been pretty busy with school work and such, but I'll be trying to keep up with this whenever I've got some free time!**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I only own Kimberly and her family.**

After a few weeks the excitement that came with the president visiting Point Place vanished with his departure from Wisconsin and he continued his campaign as life continued as it normally would and the gang once again found themselves in Eric's basement. They had the record player going playing the guitar solo from a Peter Frampton album and the only one who seemed to be enjoying it was Jackie. And once it was over everyone let out a sigh of relief, only to be replaced with a moan of aggravation.

"Ooh, ooh! I just want to hear the guitar solo one more time." Said Jackie, jumping for the record player.

"Not again. Use the headphones." Hyde said from his usual seat. Once they were plugged in and resting on Jackie's head he glared daggers at the back of her skull, "Good. Now, wrap the cord around your neck."

"Steven!" Kimberly punched him playfully in the arm, sitting on the rainbow stool that she had taken up residence on whenever they were down there. He looked at her as if he had done nothing wrong and she rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere with this boy by arguing. Plus, she kind of wanted to agree with him, Jackie was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Would you guys respect me if I worked in the town dump?" Eric said with a newspaper in his lap.

"The town dump, no. Now, the state dump." Donna replied, receiving a sarcastic nod from him as he returned to the paper.

"Why are you looking for a job?" Kimberly grabbed a Popsicle for herself and Hyde from the freezer, sitting back down and handing him one. He took it without much thought.

"Everything costs money: gas, clothes, fun."

"Dates." Said Kelso, "Dates cost money."

"No, Kelso that is prostitution." Fez corrected him. Kimberly stared at him and shook her head, leaning her elbow on her knee and her face in the palm of her hand in shame.

"Dating is prostitution, man, only you don't always get what you pay for." Said Hyde.

"Said the man who's never had a girlfriend." Donna pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Hyde, you've never had a girlfriend?" Kimberly looked at him with the biggest awe-struck smile.

Hyde glanced at her with somewhat nervous eyes, "What, you guys don't remember Esther, the biker chick?"

"Hey, whatever happened to her?" Eric asked.

"She's datin' my uncle." He smiled.

Donna eyed Steven a moment. She'd never seen him look at a girl like that, with nervousness. Then the way Kimberly's eyes lit up when she'd heard he'd never been tied down to anyone. She hid it well, but there was just something about the way she was when Hyde was around. It was like Donna could see Kimberly's heart speed up from across the room. She shook her thoughts away, saving them for later and stood up from the couch, "Well, I'm going home for dinner." She headed for the door, "Oh, by the way, Mom and Dad are going to the Playboy Club at Lake Geneva this weekend. Do you guys want souvenirs?"

The boys all shouted out things they wanted from the mansion and Donna laughed with the roll of her eyes.

"Your parents are going to be out of town?" said Jackie, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'll be babysitting my sister Tina all weekend. Just me…alone…watching T.V. I might order a pizza." Donna eyed Eric meaningfully, rolling back and forth on the heels and balls of her feet. Kimberly immediately knew that look and scooted to the edge of her seat, sucking on her Popsicle and waiting for Eric to reply in some way to Donna's "invite". But Kelso's loud and obnoxious mouth ruined it.

"I got an idea!" he claimed. Hyde shook his head and Kimberly dropped her head into her lap, but Kelso continued with his plan, "We'll have a party at Donna's, a toga party!"

Jackie tapped his shoulder, "Michael? Michael, maybe Donna doesn't want to throw a party. Maybe she wants to be alone."

"Yeah, just me, alone. If someone happens to stop by, that'd be pretty cool."

"So we're on." Kelso wrapped an arm around Donna's shoulder, "I'll bring the beer!"

"Donna, I never been to an American party. May I come?" Fez's smile was as dorky as ever.

"Um, uh, yeah, I don't care. Uh, so, uh, Eric, are you gonna be there?" Donna stuck her hands in her back pockets nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, sounds fun." He smiled.

"Cool. Catch you guys later." Donna smiled and headed out the back door for home, Kelso calling out excitedly behind her.

"Party at Donna's!" he said, sitting on the arm of the couch. Jackie stood behind him with her arms crossed.

"Jackie? Please?" Kimberly held out her arm from under her head, making a smacking motion with her hand. Eric and Kelso each got a hard hand to the back of their heads.

"You are both so stupid!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Ow!" Eric complained, "Why?"

Kimberly looked up from her knees and she and Jackie shared a look of "really?" before Jackie stomped out the door.

"Well, this is a first." Hyde finally said, "I actually agree with Jackie." A shiver went down his spine.

"Wait, you're saying that I'm stupid?" said Eric.

"Eric, honey, do you ever pay attention?" Kimberly asked.

"Donna just put on the full-court press, man, and you dropped the ball." Hyde explained.

"What are you talking about?" Eric sat up in his seat, "All she said was that she'd be alone Saturday night with a pizza—oh, God, I'm so stupid."

"Ya think?" Kimberly gave him a look.

* * *

><p>Kimberly sat on her full sized bed with the yellow quilt all askew from her being too lazy to make the bed that morning. Her powder blue walls were covered with band posters and pictures and things, most of them from The Beatles and pictures tacked up around the room. But she had Led Zeppelin playing on her record player for background noise as Donna marched into the room and closed the door.<p>

"You like Hyde." She stated.

Kimberly stared at her wide eyed before jumping off the bed and covering Donna's mouth, "Shut up! Not so loud."

"Ha! So you admit it!" she jerked away from the redhead.

"Shut up! Okay, so what if I like Hyde. You like Eric!"

They were both silent a moment.

"Look, I won't tell anybody if you won't." said Donna.

Kimberly sat on the bed, "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like anything's gonna happen. It's just a little crush any way. I'll get over it."

"Oh, Kimberly," Donna sat down next to her. She didn't look upset, just disappointed, but Donna put her hands on either side of her shoulders, "Hyde is a different kind of person. Just let him warm up to you. You never know what might happen." She smiled.

Kimberly smiled back, "What about you and Forman, huh? I saw you tryin' to make a move back there in the basement before."

"Oh shut up!" Donna shoved her over and she laughed, "Cherry!"

"Hey!" Kimberly pointed a finger at her but a smile remained on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys…y'all's reviews are the best thing in the world. Just thought you guys should know.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Kimberly closed the door to the basement behind her and zig-zaged her way to her seat next to Hyde, sitting down with her legs crossed, "Where's Eric?"

"He's working." Said Donna.

"Oh, did he get the job at Fatso Burger?" she picked up a magazine from the table in front of her and began flipping through it.

"Yep. Poor thing." She flipped the channel on the T.V.

"But I thought he wanted this job? You know, extra cash?" Kimberly laid the magazine in her lap and rubbed her fingers together.

"Yeah, but now he never has time to hang out, ya know?" She looked at her and Kimberly gave her a knowing look. Fez glanced between them with a slight look of confusion but said nothing, probably thinking American girls were super weird.

"Hey! Why don't we go visit him?" Kimberly smiled, getting to her feet and looking straight at Donna. They stared each other down a moment before everyone agreed and headed down to the restarant. Donna caught up with Kimberly on the way there. She didn't say anything but she nudged her with a smile. Kimberly looked up at her and all she could do was laugh. When they arrived Hyde was the first to go in.

"Hear hear, my minimum waged friend!" Hyde pushed both doors open with a booming voice, Jackie, Fez, Kimberly, and Kelso behind him. He walked acorss the room and slapped his hands on the counter in front of a very bored looking Eric, "I demand service!"

"Welcome to Fatso Burger, how may I serve you?" Eric had the cheesiest and most fake smile Kimberly had ever seen and she held back a snicker at Hyde's side.

"That is so sad, Burger Boy." Hyde smiled.

"Oh, Hyde, be nice." Kimberly nudged him and he smirked down at her, backing off as she pulled some money from her jeans pocket, "Get me some fries and a coke, Burger Boy."

Eric took the money, "Comin' right up."

"You excited about Donna's party tonight?" Kimberly leaned on the counter to wait for her order.

"Yeah, it's gonna be cool. Are you?" Hyde answered, chuckling at Fez, Kelso, and Jackie across the room.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be fun."

"Here, Kimmy." Eric returned with her food and she turned around with a smile. She thanked him, taking her food as she and Hyde joined the rest of the crew at a table and Eric returned to helping customers and cleaning up things around the building every now and again. After a few hours the gang headed out to get ready for the party at Donna's. Donna trailed behind the group with Kimberly in front of her. She stopped and looked back at an oblivious Eric and Kimberly waited for her, knowing the feeling all too well. Donna looked back at her and they smiled at each other.

"Hey Redheads! Are you comin' or not?" Hyde called from down the street a ways and the two rolled their eyes before running to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Guys, heads up. Kelso's on his way wearing nothing but a sheet." Kimberly approached Donna and Hyde sitting on some of the furniture on the Pinciotti's patio. True to her word, Kelso came running at them with three beers in his hands, screaming 'toga' at the top of his lungs with a sheet wrapped around his otherwise naked body, Jackie in tow. Kimberly shook her head.<p>

"Hey man, nice dress." Said Hyde, "You brought three beers, meathead?"

"We'll share." Kelso said as if it was the obvious answer. They all sighed but Donna and Hyde each took a can and opened them.

"Hears to our wasted youth." Hyde commented. They took a sip of their drinks and Jakie and Kelso disappeared to the couch when Fez walked over to Donna, Hyde, and Kimberly.

"Hey Fez." Kimberly smiled.

"Good evening Kimberly." He smiled then immideately turned to Donna, "Donna, which one of these ladies are easy?"

They all stared at him in awed silence until Donna's sister, Tina waltzed out into the backyeard and placed a hand on her hip. "Donna, some of your creepy friends are usuing dad's stereo."

"You guys, no one's allowed in the house!" Donna said. Fez stepped in front of her.

"Well hello pretty lady." He said.

"Hi." Tina giggled.

"She's not a pretty lady, she's my sister and she's fourteen." Donna glared at her sibling.

"You know in my country-"

"It's illegal here." Hyde cut him off, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh I see."

He and Tina ran off, as did Jackie and Kelso, leaving Kimberly with Hyde and Donna. She still didn't really know many people from the school and she didn't see anybody else she recognized from any of her classes so she decided to stay with people she knew in case something bad happened. She was still getting used to the town as well.

"I'm miserable, this party sucks!" said Donna.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" said Hyde, "Scrawny Little Neighbor Boy. Why don't you take off and go see him? I'll watch the kids."

"Yeah? Thanks Hyde." Donna looked at Kimberly who didn't seem to be paying a whole hell of a lot of attention. She punched her arm with a smile, "Yeah, look out for this one. She gets kinda crazy when she gets a few drinks in her."

"Oh, I'll look after her." He smirked.

"I'm not a child." Kimberly laughed.

"You're younger than me, so, yeah you are."

Donna rolled her eyes and took off into the house. She waved bye to Kimberly who was giving Hyde a look but couldn't help but smile. She stuck her toungue out at him and he took a seat in the chair next to him, she propped herself up on the edge of the couch with her feet on the cooler.

"How old are you anyway?" said Hyde.

"I'm sixteen."

"When do you turn seventeen?"

"Not till April. Why?"

"Just curious." He took another swig of his beer and they continued with idle chatter until the crowds began to disperse. It didn't take long for Hyde, Fez, Jackie, and Kelso to be sitting around the Pinciotti patio alone. Hyde and Fez finishing off the last of the beer and tossing them into the trashcan.

"What do you know, Kelso. We're out of beer." Said Hyde.

Kelso looked away towards the now empty house.

"You know what, Forman's old man's got a fridge in the garage and I know he's got beer in it." Hyde had a mischevious smirk on his face as Kimberly approached them with a yawn.

"Well, that's the last of them."

"Alright, let's go." Kelso stood, followed by Fez and Hyde, and a reluctant Jackie.

"Go? Go where?" Kimberly looked for someone to explain what had happened while she was shoving the last of the people out the door.

"Just walk this way." Hyde smirked and turned her around, leading her towards the Forman's house. When they got there Hyde turned to Kimberly and Jackie.

"Okay, you two keep watch while Fez, Kelso, and I go in for the goods."

"Oh, don't go dragging me into this." Jackie waved her finger and walked away in the obvious direction of her house. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Kimmy, you got our backs?" He waited for her to answer and she hesitated, looking right into Hyde's eyes before agreeing to be the look-out.

"Yeah, just go before Red hears us." She started shoving them into the garage, looking around. The boys started towards the fridge and Kimberly began busying herself so as not to look suspicious, keeping an eye out for the kitchen door. She heard someone knock over a can and whipped around and saw Hyde shushing Kelso and they continued moving for the fridge. She rolled her eyes and turned back around with a smile that was quickly dropped when she spotted a figure stepping out of the car she was leaning on. She didn't have any time to warn the boys before Red led her beside him with a triumphant smile so he could turn on the car's headlights. Hyde, Kelso, and Fez jumped and called out in surprise, turning around to see Red have a gentle hold on Kimberly's arm. He stared at them as if he'd just spotted a fourteen point buck caught in a trap and Kimberly just gave them the biggest apologetic look she could muster.

"It was his idea!" Kelso pointed at Fez.

"Remind me to kick your ass." Fez didn't take his eyes off Red for fear he'd come after them when his guard was down.

"Uh, hey, Red," Hyde raised a hand in a friendly wave, "Um, uh, is Forman around?"

"Well," Red let go of Kimberly's arm and opened a can of beer, "He sure as hell isn't inside that fridge." He smiled. Kimberly looked to Hyde with a wide-eyed look of 'help me' in her deep brown eyes. Hyde subtly used his fore and middle fingers to signal her forward towards them. She looked at Red and ran for it and Hyde reached for the side of her arms, holding her in front of him. Red stared them all down until the couldn't take it anymore and they made a break for it out the back door of the garage, not stopping or looking back til they were back in their own homes.


End file.
